


A Whole New Day

by TWDObsessive



Series: Days [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's engagement, Dinner Parties, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Old Married Couple, Rick and Daryl married for ten years, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sequel to At The End Of The Day, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5796793/chapters/13360825">At the End of the Day</a>.  You don't have to read that one first, but it will give you the set up on how they originally met and fell in love.  This fic takes place almost ten years later with Rick and Daryl, now an old married couple, as they help Carl and Enid plan their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to post daily. Unbeta'd.
> 
> I've written dozens of falling-in-love fics and first-time fics... but I've never written anything about the boys being an old married couple. I had a lot of interest to do a sequel to [At the End of the Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5796793/chapters/13360825) so here it is. A ten-years-later sequel. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

Rick sat down on the bed, freshly showered with a towel around his waist. He rubbed a hand down Daryl’s bare back. “It’s time to get up. Come on, I already pushed snooze once.”

Daryl growled like he did every morning and curled into a ball.

“Come on, tiger. You can do it. It’s Thursday. Just two more days til the weekend.”

“No. ‘M sleepin’,” Daryl mumbled against his pillow.

Rick let his hand slide down to cup Daryl’s ass. He slept naked. They both did. Rick used to wear pajama pants to bed every night but Daryl hadn’t been kidding all those years ago when he said he was a nag. He _was_ a nag. But usually about things that Rick could get behind. Like sleeping naked so it was easier to wake up in the middle of the night and “get something started”.

Daryl groaned and wiggled under the covers. Rick knew he was just being enticing now on purpose. He slapped Daryl’s ass. “I know you’re not that damn tired. You’re just trying to be all sleepy and adorable so I fuck you.”

Daryl turned his head to face Rick, his long hair matted and sleep-strewn. God, he looked good in the mornings.

“Are you saying you wanna fuck me? Cause I’m down with that,” Daryl said batting his sleep-crusted eyelashes. 

“You’re always down with that,” Rick grinned wiping the sleep from the corners of Daryl’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m also down with doing the fucking,” Daryl responded, feigning offense. “I can be flexible.”

“No you can’t. You like doing the fucking at night. In the morning you like taking it. I have nearly ten years of exhaustive research on this, tiger. Don’t argue with me.”

Daryl stiffled a giggle and relented. “Yeah… that sounds like me.” He wiggled his ass to encourage Rick to keep rubbing it with his hand.

“You’re gonna be late for work if we do it,” Rick warned, knowing full well that ‘doing it’ was already a foregone conclusion.

“There is no ‘late for work’. I own the place.”

“Co-own it. And one of these days Merle might start getting pissed about you always dragging your ass in half an hour late.”

“He won’t. He knows I’m cranky if I don’t get laid in the mornings. He’d rather have me late and laid then on time and grumpy all day.” 

“You aren’t giving Carl a very good example. He’s only twenty-three. You should be showing him how to have a strong work ethic by… well, having a strong work ethic.”

“Pfft. He’s been working at the shop since he was sixteen. He’s already got a strong work ethic. He don’t need to watch me to get that. Got it from you.” Daryl looked up through his shaggy bangs. “Why aren’t your fingers in me yet? I don’t wanna be _too_ late.”

Rick obliged. Because he always obliged. He wouldn’t be able to turn Daryl down if he tried. Not with that lopsided grin and those stormy blue eyes and the way he wiggles his ass and flirts like they've only just met even though they’ve been together for almost a decade. Daryl knows how to get what he wants. And he always wants Rick.

Rick grabbed the lube out of the night stand, and squeezed it on to his fingers, letting his bath towel slip off his waist and fall to the floor as he stood and pushed the covers off his husband. Daryl squirmed over to the end of the bed and lifted his ass up, his head still on a pillow like he was going to multi-task a nap and an orgasm at the same time. 

“You're lucky you're so fucking cute. Cause you're a pain in my ass,” Rick said, smiling.

“Come ooonnn…. Be a pain in MY ass. I've been waiting for it all morning,” Daryl whined, his voice muffled again in the pillow and his ass wiggling. 

“We’re almost out of lube,” Rick said quietly as the bottle squeezed out the last of it.

“That's the sexy talk I wanna hear,” Daryl chided. “What ever happened to all the stuff you used to say about how badly you needed to fill me and make me yours and fuck me so hard that I’d feel you for weeks?”

“That was when we had plenty of lube. It's all fun and games until we're hard as rocks and the nightstand is empty.”

“That's what blow jobs are for and that's your specialty, sugar,” Daryl said as he looked back to Rick and winked.

Rick laughed and slapped at Daryl's ass before he started slowly inserting a finger and pumping in and out. Knowing exactly when to add a second. Rick had been hard since he sat down on the bed to wake Daryl. This was a pretty standard morning routine. Having Daryl like this more mornings than not was an unbelievably good way to start each day. 

“That good, tiger?” Rick asked as he slowly thrust his cock all the way in and all the way out. Their movements were well-practiced and familiar.

“Yes,” Daryl sighed as he reached for his own cock. 

Rick put his hand over Daryl's and they stroked him together as Rick thrust harder. Their bodies knew each other so well, and they moved perfectly against one another like wind bending branches with gentle, confident movements. Rick could tell Daryl was close. He was so familiar with the arch of his lover’s back, the moans that dripped from his tongue.

“Gonna come,” Daryl whined and Rick spilled right along with him, feeling Daryl tightening around his cock and loving the sound of his satisfied groan. 

Rick pulled out and slapped Daryl on the ass again. “Now get a damn shower. You're supposed to be out of here before me,” he said, a little breathless and with a blissful smile on his face.

Daryl bounced up and stretched, fully nude like he was giving Rick a show, all the sleepiness completely gone. “Thanks, sugar. I'm awake now,”. He said as he walked past and headed to the shower.

Rick had eggs and toast ready for breakfast by the time Daryl was dressed for work. Daryl bent down and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I'm so glad you're the girl. Hot breakfast in the morning is something I ain't never taking for granted.” 

“Call me the girl in front of Aaron and let's see how long his lecture is about stereotypes. ‘Sides, real men cook. Girls do the laundry,” Rick teased.

“I wouldn't have to do it if you'd stop shrinkin’ all my shit,” Daryl said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Then he frowned as he swallowed and looked at Rick with a raised brow.

“There's cheese in these eggs,” he said suspiciously.

“Of course,” Rick answered, leaning in on his elbows. “You love it with cheese and I love you.” He meant it, so it's not like it was a lie.

“You only make it special when you want me to do something I don't want to do.”

Rick thought. He wanted to deny it as an outright lie, but he looked back over the last few cheesy scrambled egg breakfasts. The time he had to pick Tyrese up at the airport and wanted Daryl to come with him because it was a long drive. The time he wanted Daryl to come to the department picnic which would involve rescheduling a hunting trip. The time he shrunk Daryl's favorite AC/DC shirt.

“Sometimes it's to apologize for stuff,” Rick corrected. 

Daryl took another bite. “So what did you do?”

Rick frowned. “Well, remember how I picked us up Quarter Pounders with Cheese, your favorite, at McDonald’s the other night?”

“Yes,” Daryl said, waiting patiently.

“Well, I knew you had a bad day and was so eager to get you your favorite-”

“What did you do, Rick?” Daryl interrupted, taking another forkful of cheesy scrambled eggs.

“Well, I had the window rolled down from the drive through and I just wasn’t thinking and…”

“Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“It rained for six straight hours last night. Poured. Please tell me you didn’t leave the window open in the Suburu.”

“I left the window open in the Suburu,” Rick answered.

Daryl dropped his head in his palm. “Third time, sugar. How can this happen three times and you not learn the lesson yet?” 

“Well, three times over ten whole years isn’t really that bad if you think about how many times I get in and out of a car each-”

Daryl stood and waved him off. “I’ll take the Subaru in today and get it cleaned up at the shop, you take the truck,” he sighed.

“Thanks, tiger,” Rick said, batting his eyelashes. 

“Thank your kid cause I’m making him clean it.”

“Thought he was just doing the books and the marketing shit now,” Rick asked as he stood to clear the dishes. 

“It’s good for him to get his hands dirty again once in awhile.”

“Thought you didn’t care about his work ethic?”

Daryl shrugged and took the final sip of his coffee. “Ain’t raisin’ no losers. Course I care about his work ethic.”

“But you said-”

“I was just trying to get laid quickly, sugar. Now I really am running late. I gotta go,” He pulled two towels out of the linen closet. “If the seat is so wet that it goes through these and soaks my pants, you will be paying for it later tonight with sexual favors, understood?”

“I’ll be hoping you get soaked then,” Rick said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd!

Daryl burst through the door as Rick sat in his recliner, feet on the coffee table, still wearing his uniform and procrastinating getting dinner ready.

“We gotta tidy a up!” Daryl said briskly.

Rick looked up from his TV Guide magazine as Daryl tossed his lunch bag on the kitchen counter and got the pledge and a dish rag out from under the sink.

“Since when have you worried about cleaning for Carl? He used to live here. He don't care about dust. Comes for dinner every Thursday and haven't heard him complain about-”

“Don't freak out. Just clean. He's bringing Enid tonight and they have an announcement.”

Rick's jaw dropped. “WHAT!?!”

Daryl was already putting coasters away and fluffing pillows.

“Is it… Did he…”. Rick couldn't finish a sentence so instead he tidied up the kitchen, set the table with the good china Aaron and Eric gave them for their wedding and started on the spaghetti.

By 6:30, the place was in order and smelled of Ragu and garlic bread (and a hint of Pledge). Rick was pacing by the window like he used to do in the early days, waiting for Lori to drop Carl off for the week.

“You see him every day at work. He never said anything? Like about proposing or something?”

Daryl shook his head. “Just told me when I was walking out ‘bout bringin’ her along tonight.”

“He said the word ‘announcement’?” Rick asked for the tenth time. But before he could get an answer, he saw Carl's navy Civic pull into the drive.

“They’re here!” Rick shouted. 

“Rick, man. You gotta chill. Don’t hover by the door,” Daryl said as he hovered by the door. 

“You don’t hover,” Rick responded, play slapping at his spouse. 

Carl walked in as they stood by the door half-wrestling one another. 

“We interrupting?” Carl asked as Rick and Daryl jumped apart.

“Hi, Enid. So good to see you again,” Rick said, leaning in for a hug. He looked over at Daryl as he was taking Carl’s jacket.

“Why are you taking our coats?” Carl was asking. “This isn’t a five-star restaurant. Our coats can just go over the back of the recliner where I always put mine.” 

Daryl frowned. “We’re not animals. Let me put the lady’s coat on a hanger for Christ’s sake. You can throw yours over the recliner,” he said as he tossed Carl’s back to him.

Rick kept trying to line up his sight to Enid’s ring finger but she kept putting her hands back in her pockets.

“Smells amazing in here! Spaghetti?” Enid asked sweetly.

“Yup. Made it myself,” Rick answered quickly.

“Ragu made it. But Rick is amazing at heating things up,” Daryl chimed in, rolling his eyes.

“So, not to jump the gun or anything, but Daryl, ummm made mention of an announcement?”

Carl just smiled and shook his head. He nodded to Enid and she pulled out her hand and held a sparkling diamond up for Rick and Daryl to see. “She said yes,” Carl said with a giant grin.

Rick and Daryl both started talking at once. Hugging both their guests and repeating the same questions. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were gonna do this!” Rick said, excitedly, “I mean, I’m so happy but I can’t believe you didn’t….”

Carl shook his head. “I wanted it to be a surprise for Enid so I didn’t want to say anything. Pop can’t keep secrets,” Carl said as he nodded at Daryl.

“But I can keep a secret!” Rick said.

“Yeah, but not from him. And he’d have told everyone in town. No offense, pop,” Carl said, bumping shoulders with his stepfather. 

Daryl just looked at all of them. “What? I can keep a secret.”

Rick shook his head. “No. Kid’s got a point. You can’t.” Daryl gasped at the accusation. 

“Remember the time you told everyone about that tattoo Abraham got?” Rick asked.

“He didn’t swear me to secrecy!” Daryl responded. 

“Or that time you saw Milton leaving an anonymous love note on Andrea’s car?” Carl chimed in.

“Those two are still dating! I HELPED that!!”

Carl’s phone chimed and he looked at it. “Eric is congratulating me? When did you have time to text him between here and the door?”

“Well, it ain’t a secret now, right? I wanted to get on his radar, man. He’s a wedding planner, you know. Do you have a date yet?”

“Daryl, God, they haven’t even sat down yet. God. Sorry, Enid,” Rick said as he pulled out a chair. “Here. Sit. Eat.” As the men all sat, Rick continued. “So…. do you have a date yet?”

“Actually,” Carl said, “We were thinking about October 10th, but that’s like only 6 months away.”

“Awwwww….” Daryl said. “That’s our anniversary.”

“Yeah. Want to have a marriage as good as yours.” Carl responded.

“Thought it might bring us luck,” Enid added. “And I love the idea of a fall wedding.”

“Eric can get you booked in three different venues for the 10th,” Daryl said as he scrolled down his phone. “Can you meet with him this weekend to-”

“Maybe they don’t want to use a wedding planner,” Rick said.

“Dad, it's six months away. We’ll take all the help we can get.”

As the spaghetti was passed around and dished out, the soon-to-be newlyweds confessed that they let Enid’s parents, Tara and Rosita, know first. They were planning to stop at Lori and Edwin's after dinner. 

Enid told the story about how Carl proposed the night before, on the three-year anniversary of their first date, at the top of the King’s County Carnival ferris wheel. Right where they had their first kiss.

She talked about her two bridesmaids and the plum and burnt orange they wanted for their colors. And she paused at various points in the story to make eyes at Carl or mention how handsome and sweet he was. By the end of dinner Eric was texting back with pictures of bridesmaid’s dresses and Aaron was sending Rick congratulations texts. 

When a congrats came through from Abraham, Rick looked up. “Daryl. Stop texting people. He still has to tell Lori.”

“What?” Daryl said, feigning innocence. “Abraham’s woman, Sasha, does catering. I'm making connections here. Six months ain’t very long.”

“What was your wedding like? Which one of you proposed?” Enid asked Daryl with genuine interest.

Daryl smiled at Rick, eyes soft and a smile on his face that wouldn't go away.

“Well,” Daryl said after a bite of garlic bread. “We’d been officially dating for over a year. Lived together about four months already before that cause we started out as roommates.”

“But we knew each other longer than that,” Rick chimed in.

“Yeah, we we're friends from pool league for a long time,” Daryl added then took a sip of the wine Rick had brought out. “It was the Fourth of July and we were laying in the bed of my truck watching the fireworks out on King’s County Road. Spot where Rick first told me he loved me.” Daryl smiled and locked eyes with Rick.

“Daryl never believed me that this would be forever. Every time we’d have the littlest fight he'd be petrified things would end,” Rick said.

Daryl looked down, blushing as he picked at his bread. “We got in an argument the day before. ‘Bout something stupid. Cable bill or something on DVR that accidentally got deleted. Don't even really remember.”

“We made up right away,” Rick interrupted, “but the look on his face during the argument… It always looked like he thought it could be the end of our world. Everyone fights,” Rick reassured Daryl again after all these years.

Rick continued with the story. “So that morning, I bought a ring. And when we laid under the fireworks, he started talking about how glad he was that we made up. And I told him we’d always make up. And I wanted to make up with him forever and I unceremoniously handed him the ring...”

“And it fell before I could see what it was,” Daryl laughed. “So we're in the bed of the truck using our cell phones as flashlights and the whole time I'm thinking it was lu-” Daryl stopped in mid-word and looked up.

“Christ, he thought it was lube, ok? I hate that I know this story,” Carl groaned. Enid burst out in laughter.

“But it wasn't,” Daryl finished. 

“So what did you say when you found it?” Enid asked. 

“Well, I was expecting something different,” Daryl said with a raised brow. “I believe my exact words were ‘what the fuck is this?’” Daryl looked to Rick for confirmation.

“Yup. That was it. I vividly remember,” Rick smiled, his eyes filled with the same amount of love they were filled with almost ten years ago.

“Once I figured out what it was, well, Jesus. Course I said yes.”

“What was the wedding like?” Enid asked, totally engrossed.

“You don't want a wedding like ours,” Rick said. “We were two guys, already older than you kids, and I'd been married once already. We didn't opt for the fanfare. Just went with Carl and Merle to the courthouse. Small and intimate.”

“Aaron and Eric were pissed that we didn't have a big gay wedding extravaganza. But they threw us a nice surprise party after,” Daryl said. “So we owe them a nice wedding. You guys ok with using Eric for this thing? I'll book him right now, we’ll cover the cost,” Daryl offered, practically begging. 

“We will?” Rick muttered.

“We can’t ask you to pay. We’ll hire them,” Enid said. “I think we can come up with the money.”

“We can?” Carl muttered.

“Welcome to the Grimes family. They’re cheapskates. Get use to it,” Daryl said. “You know Rick’s had that same recliner over there since the divorce? Won't buy a new one even though the recliner part don't work no more and there’s springs poking him in the back.”

Before Rick could explain that his chair is perfectly fine, Enid jumped in.

“Oh, that reminds me, we wanted to have everyone meet at dinner on Saturday if you all can make it. You guys and my moms and Mr. and Mrs. Jenner.”

Rick forced his smile to stay in place. “That sounds fantastic,” he said, with probably a touch too much enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed more domesticated Rickyl! 
> 
> Next up- Just Rick and Daryl laying in bed and talking about the news. (and then y'know... they're in bed...sooooo...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. But thanks goes out to Skarlatha and MaroonCamero for confirming that the scene at the end is funny. (I wasn't sure if I just _thought_ it was funny because I've had terrible insomnia and zero sleep!) So-- hopefully it works!
> 
> This takes place the evening after Carl and Enid share the big news....

Rick was wide awake staring at the ceiling. “My baby is getting married,” he muttered again.

Daryl closed the book he was reading and looked over at his lover. “You’re baby is a grown man, sugar.”

“You know what that makes me? An _old_ man,” Rick pouted. “I don’t know if you noticed… but I’ve got greys. And wrinkles.”

“I like your greys and wrinkles,” Daryl said, kissing at the corner of Rick’s eye and running fingers through his curls.

“Twenty-three. Do you think that’s too young? I mean- I love Enid to death, but do you think…”

“You were twenty when you married Lori.”

“That’s exactly my point! He’s still too young.”

“He’s three years older than you were. And he’s a hell of a lot smarter. By the way, the Suburu is cleaned and dry now, but my pants did get soaked so once you're done feeling old, I’m gonna need you to strip.”

Rick laughed, “God, what would I do without you.”

Daryl pulled Rick to him, his face against Daryl’s chest, and ran fingers through his uncombed curls. “You’d whine a lot to no one. Your car would be full of mold. All your clothes would be dirty. You’d probably never laugh again-”

“It was a rhetorical question, tiger,” Rick laughed, kissing at Daryl’s chest. 

“Been a while since we had to see Lori. You stressing about that at all?” Daryl asked.

Rick shrugged. “Christ I think you were the last one to see her. At the grocery store that time? I haven’t seen her since Carl graduated college.”

Daryl chuckled and Rick smiled at the feel of it as his cheek was pressed against his lover’s chest. “Yeah the best part of that was her introducing me to the latest husband,” Daryl said then slid into a high pitched Lori impression, “Daryl this is my husband Edwin, Edwin this is….ummm… well…” Daryl continued laughing at himself. 

“How did you end up answering that?” Rick asked, searching his memory for the story. 

“Told him I was nailing her first ex-husband,” Daryl answered. Rick cracked up. He’d have paid money to see the look on her face. “You know what I would have loved to see?” Daryl added, “Carl telling Lori about us back the day.”

Rick giggled. “Yeah, it must not have been smooth. I just remember the time she dropped him off and she’s telling me, ‘Rick, I think Carl’s confused about some things over here.’”

Both men laughed and then like the subtlety of day fading to night, they shifted from lighthearted laughing to passionate kisses. Daryl’s fingers slid into Rick’s hair and every worry disappeared, just like it always does when he’s together with Daryl, touching, kissing, feeling, giving and taking. 

Suddenly everything was gone but one thing. Daryl. All these years later and Rick still felt like he was discovering life when they were together like this. Daryl’s body over his. Daryl’s tongue lapping at his own. Dary’s hands everywhere. It’s like he’d been breathing the wrong air until his lungs were finally filled with Daryl. Rick felt his husband’s firm hand slide down his side, over his cock and down one leg, pushing the knee out so Rick was spread wide underneath him.

“God I love having you at the end of my day,” Daryl said pulling his lips off Rick’s and kneeling between Rick’s parted legs. “Look at you. You’re as gorgeous as the day I met you.” And Daryl said it with such conviction that Rick believed him, even _with_ the greys and the wrinkles. 

“Believe I owe you sexual favors,” Rick whispered as he took a hold of Daryl’s fingers and sucked on two of them. Daryl’s eyes blew out as Rick moved their hands down and eagerly encouraged Daryl’s finger to circle his entrance. “Have to conserve the little bit of lube that’s left for that huge cock of yours,” Rick grinned. He knew how much his lover enjoyed the chatter during sex. Daryl slowly pressed in the first finger and Rick took it eagerly, his head falling back and a needy groan falling from his lips. He whimpered and writhed under Daryl's touch as his lover’s fingers thrust in and out, stretching him. 

“Don’t open me too much,” Rick said softly, “Like to feel you spreading me open wide with your cock. Want that. Want to feel you.” 

“God, I love it when you talk to me like that, Jesus,” Daryl murmured. 

“I’m open. I’m ready,” Rick panted and then dropped his voice lower, “Fuck me, Daryl.”

Daryl grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube from the drawer, squeezed out every last drop and threw the bottle towards the trashcan across the room. Rick groaned, low and long the entire time Daryl sunk into him, from the tip until his lover was fully seated. Rick wrapped his legs around Daryl as their bodies started moving like waves in the ocean, slowly rolling in tandem as Daryl reached down and wrapped a tight, warm hand around Rick’s length and stroked him in sync with the movement of the rest of their bodies. They moved like one, each arm and leg and hand knowing exactly how to caress, how to touch, how to press and rub and grasp.

Rick reached up to Daryl’s face to push back a wisp of hair and Daryl grabbed his hand bringing it to his lips, trailing kisses along his wrist and his palm while he thrust in and out, his other hand continuing a steady pace on Rick’s cock. Rick felt himself building. The sight of Daryl above him, moving his body into Rick’s, his lips against the base of Rick’s hand, it nearly drove him mad with want. They’ve had almost ten years to get to know every inch of one another’s bodies and it only made these moments better and better.

Rick reached his hand back up, aiming to rest his palm on Daryl’s face, but an errant thrust ended up with his eyeball cracking into one of Rick’s fingers. “Ah, fuck!” Daryl whined as he grabbed his face, his eye watery from the direct hit.

“Do you need to stop?” Rick asked, stifling a giggle. 

“No, man. Don't’ need to see to fuck you,” Daryl answered, still pumping in and out of Rick.

“You sure you’re ok?” Rick asked, reaching up with his other hand just as Daryl decided to take his grip off Rick’s cock and lean in for a kiss. Another finger… another eye. 

“Fuck!” Daryl yelled, now grabbing at his opposite eye. “Are you kidding me?”

Rick tried not to laugh at the sight of Daryl fucking him with both hands rubbing at his eyes. He failed, miserably. “Daryl, pull out man. You’re hurting.” 

“Gonna hurt more if I don’t finish,” Daryl insisted as he pulled both hands away from his face and blinked the tears out of his watery eyes while still thrusting. This time when Rick made a move to reach up, Daryl grabbed his hands and held them over Rick’s head against the bed. 

Rick could tell Daryl was trying his damnedest not to smile. “So close, don’t make me laugh. Can’t you see I’m trying to finish here?”

“Can YOU ‘see’ that you’re trying to finish here?” 

Daryl snorted out a laugh and tried to look serious. “Damnit, Rick. Stop.” He moved Rick’s hands so that he was holding them both in place over his lover’s head with one hand, then used the other to playfully cover Rick’s mouth.

The feel of Daryl holding him like that, hands under his grasp, his mouth covered by Daryl’s hand… it was an incredible turn on and the Three Stooges eye-poking incident disappeared as Rick slammed back to meet Daryl’s thrusts, back arched and a moan escaping on every exhale. 

“Will you keep your hands where they are if I let go?” Daryl asked, all the light-hearted humor gone, his voice now dripping with sex and need and urgency.

“Yes,” Rick whined. The thought of it, of Daryl demanding this of Rick was sexy as hell and something new after all these years. Daryl pulled his hand off Rick’s wrists and his other hand off Rick’s mouth and he wrapped one back around Rick’s throbbing cock, the other resting gently against his lover's firm thigh. 

“Come with me,” Daryl whispered. 

Rick’s eyes rolled back in his head as he arched into his husband. His arms still above his head as Daryl instructed, his cock twitching with impending orgasm as Daryl hit his prostate and stroked him and growled out his own orgasm. Rick came mere seconds after Daryl with a string of “oh my God’s” falling from his tongue.

They didn’t move for a few moments, both catching their breath. Rick’s torso stretched out and his hands still obediently in place over his head. 

“Holy shit that was fucking hot,” Rick finally said.

“My eye hurts,” Daryl responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Rick popping Daryl in the eye like Moe (twice) worked to show that "Old Married Couple" sex can be both funny and still not perfect. And hopefully the little bit of play afterwards showed that you can still learn new sexy things that work in the bedroom even after ten long years! 
> 
> Next time on _A Whole New Day_ \- Dinner with Enid's parents and Lori & Edwin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting posted unbeta'd so please forgive any errors!

“I told you we left too soon,” Daryl grumbled.

“I'd rather be early than late,” Rick said nervously as he fumbled again with the knot of his tie. Daryl shoo’d his hand away. 

“Your tie’s fine, sugar.” Daryl tucked a stray curl behind Rick's ear. “Can't believe you didn't make me wear one.”

Rick smiled affectionately and ran a hand down the front of Daryl's button down flannel. “You look handsome in this, tiger. Don't want you any other way.”

Daryl smiled shyly, still loving an unexpected compliment from Rick now as much as he did ten years ago. 

“Besides half the people coming are lesbians. They love flannel, right?” Rick asked.

Daryl threw his cloth napkins at Rick's face. “Let's not do an encore of that joke tonight, ok?” Daryl laughed.

“Oh god. You're right. I'm so not funny. What if they don't think I'm funny? What if they hate me?”

A waitress stopped at the table just as Rick was starting to hyperventilate. “Drinks while you're waiting for the rest of your party?” She asked.

“Two Rolling Rocks, please.” Daryl said.

“Daryl wait. What if they don't drink!?” Rick asked, panicked.

Daryl turned to him. “Then they don't have to order drinks.” He looked back to the waitress. “Two Rolling Rocks,” he confirmed. “And can you spike his with Valium?”

After another five minutes of Daryl comforting a nervous Rick, Carl and Enid arrived. 

Carl hugged Daryl first, “Awww, thanks for actually doing buttons for tonight, pop. You look great.” Rick heard him follow his greeting with a whisper, “Why is dad wearing a tie?” Daryl shrugged before Carl turned to him. 

“Dad,” Carl greeted with a tight hug. “Thanks for doing this. I know it can't be easy with mom coming.”

“It's no big deal, buddy. Tonight is about you. And your beautiful fiancé,” Rick said with a touch more enthusiasm than was probably necessary.

Both men greeted Enid just as warmly and before they could all sit, they heard Lori’s laugh and all looked over to a group headed straight for their table.

Lori, Edwin and Enid's mothers, Tara and Rosita, all arrived at once. Hugs, awkward hello’s and firm handshakes flew around the table as introductions were made and as soon as everyone was seated the entire group was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

“So…” Daryl said, always throwing himself out there when Rick needed it. “Plum and Burnt Sienna. I’m a fan.” 

Enid giggled and turned to Rositta as she pulled her cell phone out. “Daryl’s friends are helping us plan the wedding. He sent over a great Bridesmaid's dress. She scrolled on her phone as she talked. “And Eric recommended matching dresses for you guys to walk me down the aisle and…”

Tara choked out a laugh. “Wait. Dresses? I thought we were talking about pantsuits the other week?”

“You got to find out the other week?” Lori asked, lifting a brow to Carl, her signature move to instill guilt. 

“It was just this past week, Momma. A couple days,” Enid frowned. Then smiled to Lori and held out her phone with the bridesmaids dresses. 

Rick could tell how uncomfortable Lori was and he couldn’t help but get some enjoyment out of it. 

“So what do you do, man?” he heard Daryl ask Edwin. Enid’s mothers were talking to Carl, describing pantsuits that they wore for a friends wedding as Carl nodded, telling them he was ok with whatever they wanted to do as long as Enid was on board. 

“That sounds made up.” He heard Daryl say beside him. “Might as well tell me you're a rocket scientist.”

“He actually IS a Rocket Scientist if you think about it. His studies on the brain are used by NASA,” Lori said in that way she had of trying to impress. “Um, so- what do you ladies do?” Lori asked, looking over to Tara and Rosita. 

“Firefighter.” Tara answered and she pointed a thumb to Rosita. “Photographer.”

“Damn!” Daryl said after the waitress had taken his order and moved to Edwin. “You should be on the other side of the camera, Rosita. You are smoking hot.” 

Everyone stopped in mid sentence, even the waitress, and they all looked at Daryl. “What?” Daryl said. “Not like I’m hitting on her. She ain’t no Rick. I just know how to appreciate a good looking woman.”

“Thank you, Daryl,” Rosita said with a bashful grin.

“So I ain’t good looking? Is that what you're saying?” Tara asked. 

“Mom!” Enid interrupted.

“I’m an Executive Assistant at Murphy, Williams and Garrison,” Lori said in a high pitched voice, as if the name of some random Law firm downtown would mean anything to anyone. Rick had to give her props. At least she was trying to redirect the conversation. Granted it was redirecting it to herself. Typical. But Rick would give her credit on this one. Everyone just looked at her, silent.

“They’re the attorneys who represented that gay couple last year. The one’s where the guy couldn’t get in to see his husband in the ER because the chic at the desk was a homophobe,” Rick added, trying to throw her a life preserver. 

At that, everyone started talking at once. The evening carried on with chatter that ranged from stem cell research to everyone’s least favorite place to get Mexican food to the impending nuptials to the Falcon’s chances in the super bowl. All in all, Rick had to admit it could have been worse. It wasn’t perfect. Lori never once looked at Daryl. Tara and Edwin got in an argument over fire safety regulations. And Rick got tomato bisque on his tie. But Carl and Enid did not stop smiling and making eyes at each other for the entire two hours. So Rick couldn’t have been happier.

\------------

“Sorry Lori still doesn’t ever talk or look at you,” Rick said on the drive home. Daryl shrugged. “Think she’s jealous. Don’t bother me.”

“She isn’t jealous,” Rick snorted. “I never would have made her happy. She don’t want me back.”

Daryl laughed. “I mean jealous of you. I think she has a secret flannel kink. She wants all this,” he said motioning to his torso.

Rick laughed as he tugged off the stupid tie he shouldn’t have worn. “I have a secret flannel kink,” he said going for flirtatious but wondering if it came out too pervy. 

“That’s not a secret, Rick. Do you know how many times you came on this very shirt? Way too many for a grown man that should know how to control the direction of that thing.”

That night they made love. Slow, passionate, meaningful. No one was injured. It was one of those times where every part of them from lips to legs moved in sync as if the entire event was choreographed like a carefully orchestrated dance. And afterwards, as Rick curled into Daryl, warm and sated, he wondered how he got so lucky. And he thought, not for the first time, about how every step he took in life was a necessary evil to get him where he was today- his body warm against Daryl’s body. The complete peace of being home, being loved. And he hoped Carl would have this. This incredible sense of rightness and happiness. He wanted Carl’s new world to be like his own. Like what Rick had now. 

And as he tried to drift off, his traitorous, Rick Grimes-style overthinking plunged him into worry. He began to shuffle through pages of his past, all the weeks and months leading up to his first marriage, trying to remember if there were any signs that it wasn't going to last. Would Carl have to go through a “first marriage” to find his true love? Would he hurt? Would he suffer? Rick couldn’t bear the thought of it.

He pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose as his head rested on Daryl’s chest. “You thinking too much, sugar?” Daryl asked sleepily.

“Yeah,” Rick answered. 

“Don’t, baby. It’s gonna be ok.” And Daryl rubbed a hand in circles over Rick’s back until he fell peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super fun posting daily again. Great hearing from all of you in comments. Thanks so much for reading, kudo'ing, commenting, bookmarking and all that good stuff. It's such a pleasure to know that you all are enjoying!
> 
> Next time on _A Whole New Day_ \- Oh GOD! Aaron and Eric want to have dinner!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so enjoy my typos!

Tuesday night, Rick and Daryl got to drink free all night after they announced Carl's wedding to the pool league and promised them all an invite and an open bar.

Rick and Daryl still sat at the same table in between games, having the same conversations they always had even after all these years. Daryl was playing Eugene so it was slow going as usual. Rick had already lost all three to Tobin and he relaxed and drank another Rolling Rock as he waited with Daryl for Eugene to solve equations in his head before he took his next shot.

Rick liked when Daryl played Eugene. It gave him a chance to just sit after his own games were finished and admire his husband’s perfect frame. Broad shoulders and his ass squeezed tight into jeans that he normally wore looser. Daryl's modest little beer belly was starting to stretch the limits of his pants, but he refused to buy new ones, insisting that he could lose the extra ten pounds easy whenever he wanted. Personally, Rick liked how those ten pounds made it easier to admire his lover’s shape in those jeans. Rick still occasionally got hard just watching as Daryl leaned over to shoot, his shirt riding up just enough to see a sliver of skin along his waist. 

A text messaged pinged from Daryl's phone and he took it out as they waited for Eugene’s next shot.

Daryl grumbled. “Oh Jesus. I knew this was going to happen.”

“What is it, tiger?” Rick asked, taking a sip from his Rolling Rock.

Daryl turned his cell towards Rick. “Aaron. He wants us to all go out for drinks to celebrate Carl’s engagement.”

Rick shrugged. “We should. Haven't been out with them in ages.” 

“That's purposeful, sugar. It's an election year. All Aaron is talking about is politics. It makes me want to kill myself.”

Rick swatted at Daryl's shoulder. “We should be paying attention anyway. We ARE going to vote, you know.”

Daryl sighed. “Thought we was just gonna do it the same way as always. You watch the news the week before Election Day, make a decision and slip me like a cheat sheet. You know what I believe in.”

Rick laughed and grabbed Daryl's cell. “We will have plenty of other things to talk about this time. Rick spoke slowly as he replied to the text. _Sounds great! How about Saturday?_

\---------------

By Saturday, spring was really starting to pop all around them. Rick and Daryl waited on the outdoor deck of Bella Italia as the sun set arguing over beer. 

“Because I like beer, Rick.”

“I like beer, too. But we also like wine and Aaron and Eric drink wine. We’re celebrating. It's the socially acceptable thing to do.”

“Why you always trying to kiss Aaron's ass. Ever since the night you two fought over me-”

“Oh Jesus,” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “It's been ten years. Get over yourself. It's not like we were throwing punches and pulling hair.” Rick held up a finger before Daryl could interrupt. “And do NOT say it's because I'm jealous he will steal you back because you get on his nerves more than you get on mine!”

“None of this changes the fact that they have Rolling Rock on tap, Rick. ON TAP!”

“Look,” Rick tried to reason, “I didn't make you wear a tie the other n-”

“I knew it. I KNEW IT! You were saving that card for something like this. You-”. Daryl stopped in mid sentence as Aaron and Eric came bustling onto the patio, photo albums in Aaron's hands and swatches in Eric's. 

“Jesus Christ,” they murmured in synch.

Eric reached them first and wrapped Rick in a tight hug. “Oh my God, your baby is all grown up!”

“I know! I know! That’s what I said! I can't believe it.” Rick responded as he reached across the table to shake Aaron's hand. 

“A bottle of your best Merlot, please,” Aaron was saying to the waiter. “It's on me guys!”

Before Rick could respond to say ‘awesome, thanks’, Aaron waved his hand. “No, no. I insist. Trust me. You guys are going to be spending enough money on this thing,”

Daryl frowned. “What about my friends and family discount?” He grumbled. 

Eric nodded with a sympathetic smile, “Oh Darlin’. Getting married costs a fortune even _with_ the discount.”

“Wait til you see the venue!” Aaron said flipping to a page in the photo album.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Daryl said as the waiter made his way around the table pouring wine. “I thought we were paying you so we didn't have to see all this shit. I just need to know where to be and when.”

“We’re really paying for his?” Rick blinked. “Don't the bride's parents usually take care of this stuff.”

Daryl turned to him. “Don't be a tight ass, this is our only kid. My best employee.”

“Plus, pushing those kind of societal expectations based on the sex of the child will probably infuriate the leabians. I met them. They look like they could kick my ass. And yours.” Eric added.

“Wine, sir?” The waiter asked when he finally made it to Daryl. He shot his eyes over at Rick. 

“Sure.”

The waiter poured and then took out an order pad in a black leather cover. “Would anyone like to start with appetizers?”

“Yeah. I'll have a Rolling Rock,” Daryl said and then picked up his Merlot and started guzzling.

Rick rolled his eyes.

“Rick, you're a better man than me,” Aaron said.

Halfway through the meal, Eric was in tears over the joy of matrimony and by dessert Aaron was on politics.

Rick drove home since Daryl decided to keep throwing back a Rolling Rock in between every glass of wine he drank.

“So how much is this wedding going to cost us?” Rick asked.

“We have it. Don't live above our means. We always been good at squirreling away money.”

Rick looked at him with a smirk. “Surprised you're so ok with spending it. You're usually just as cheap as I am.”

Daryl bit on a nail. “My damn kid too, man,” he murmured. “Been raisin’ him with ya since he was twelve. Took care of him when he was sick. Boy Scout camping trips. Helped him build that volcano for his eighth grade science project. Took him and that Mika chick on their first date. Taught him to drive.” 

Rick reached over and patted Daryl on the knee. “Awww, tiger. Are you getting emotional?”

“Nah. Been drinking,” Daryl grumbled.

They were both quiet for a few moments lost in a thousand memories of Carl growing up.

“At least you get to see him every day at work. Christ, I hope he doesn't stop doing dinner with us Thursday's. I guess even if he keeps up the tradition it will be the two of them now.”

“He ain't gonna stop doing Thursday's. I'd fire him and he knows it.”

“You think he’ll look for a different job? I mean, I know you're having him handle all the business stuff, but with his degree, he could get a job in business anywhere. Probably make a lot more money.”

“You think he'd do that!?” Daryl asked like the thought never once crossed his mind.

Rick shrugged. “It was one thing to give him the apprentice job when he was in high school, but now it's like he's 23 and he's still working for one of his daddies.”

“He's never complained. He's happy. He likes working there,” Daryl said, his voice suddenly defensive. They settled into silence again as they turned down the road to their home. 

“You mad at me for the beer?” Daryl finally asked.

“No, tiger. No sense ever staying mad at you. You’ll just curl up to me in bed later and start feeling me up and before I know it I’ll be screaming your name.” Rick laughed but Daryl still gazed out the window. 

“Using me for sex. I see.” It was a joke, but Daryl delivered in a way too somber voice. Rick almost asked if something was really on his mind but once he started hiccuping, Rick figured he was just plain drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments! So glad to hear the stuff I thought was funny IS actually funny! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for not posting a daily update yesterday! Life and thangs got in the way. I will try my best not to let it happen again!! :-)
> 
> Don't forget- this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Summer was hot and busy. The venue was squared away. Enid’s two friends had their bridesmaid’s dresses. The groomsmen, Carl’s lifelong friends Patrick and Louis, had been measured for Tux’s. The wedding dress had been selected. The menu was finalized. And the seating chart was finally complete after two weeks of Carl and Enid calling and asking questions every night about where people should sit and which of Rick’s cousins still hated Lori and who from pool league that hadn’t RSVP’d was just planning on showing up. Carl’s Thursday’s had become Carl and Enid’s Thursdays and the talk was surprisingly not all-wedding, all the time. It was something funny Carl said. And something cute that happened to Enid at work. And stories about them house hunting. And talk of movies they saw and TV shows they hated but watched anyway. Just like Rick and Daryl.

As the time passed, Rick got more and more comfortable with the idea of Carl and Enid. He saw the way they laughed together, looked at each other. How they wanted the wedding to be nice but they didn’t take it too seriously. Enid showed time and time again that she was most excited to BE married to Carl. Not to GET married to Carl. And that was what made Enid more like Daryl and less like Lori. By the end of summer, Rick’s worry had passed.

It was early-September when Carl texted Rick at work asking if he wanted to grab lunch. He wasn’t sure whether to be excited or worried that Carl suddenly needed some one-on-one talk-with-dad-time. When Rick walked into Dixon’s Autobody, Merle was at the counter. 

“Hey there, Sally.” 

“Merle. It’s been almost ten years. Haven’t you run out of girls names to call me yet.”

“Quit acting like a girl and I’ll stop.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “How is it I act like a girl but your brother doesn’t. We’re fucking _each other_ you know.

“You act like a girl because the only cars we get in here that need cleaned from windows being left open in the rain are women.”

“It’s only happened a couple times. Where’s Carl?”

“Know how many times I’ve done it, Susie? Zero.”

“How did you give such a beautiful toast at the dinner after our wedding for it all to come to this.”

“This is good banter. This means I like you.”

“Jesus God help me if you stop. CARL!” Rick shouted. “Let’s go! Only got an hour, buddy.”

Carl came out of the back and tossed a folder over to Merle. “Checks to sign, Uncle Merle,” then he turned to Rick. “Hey, dad. Pops wants us to bring him back a quarter pounder with cheese and fries.” 

“Got it kiddo,” Rick said as he put his arm over Carl’s shoulder and turned to leave.

“Hey, I want a quarter pounder with cheese,” Merle whined.

“Yeah, yeah,” Carl responded. “But don’t make me chase you around all day to sign those! You’ll get the food when I get the checks.”

“Can’t find a pen, man.”

Carl rolled his eyes. “How can two brothers be so freaking different?” he whispered.

McDonald’s was just down the road and the men found a seat at the window by the playground.

“So, I’d like to think you just wanted to do lunch cause you love your old man, but I can’t help but wonder if you need something,” Rick said. “Wedding’s getting close. You nervous? Need a pep talk?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s it,” Carl sighed. He looked frazzled and like his mind was somewhere else.

“You think I’m gonna be enough for her?” He finally asked.

“What the hell does that mean? You’re Carl Grimes. You’re funny and sincere and loyal and honest and smart and sweet-”

“Dad, stop,” Carl said with a blush. He swirled a few fries in ketchup and looked out at the playground. Rick followed his eyes.

“You been talking about kids?”

Carl looked back, surprised like Rick read his mind. He shrugged and took a bite of his McChicken sandwich. 

“I don’t speak shrug. Yeah or no?” Rick smiled.

“We have.”

“On the same page?” Rick asked nervously.

“Yeah. Oh- yeah. We both want to try after a couple years.”

“Carl. Your mind is on something specific. Talk to me. Maybe I can help. I’m old. I’ve been around the block.”

Carl looked at Rick, his face so serious and grown up now. “Just don’t know if I’m gonna be enough. I mean, Christ dad. Enid’s a pediatrician. She makes twice as much money as I do. She… she could totally do better.”

“She doesn’t strike me as the kinda person that would even entertain marrying for money,” Rick said honestly. He tried to remember all their recent interactions. He’s seen nothing in Enid that worried him anymore. She looked at Carl the way Daryl looked at Rick. She was his. Period.

“You let her know you’re worried about something like that?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should just talk to her about it. That’s what Daryl and I do. I never have to worry about what he thinks because we can talk to each other about anything. You need to be able to talk to her about anything if you’re going to get married.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t?”

Rick laughed. “No. You know, a lot of people get cold feet before the wed-,”

“It’s not cold feet. I’m… I work at a damn Autobody shop. She’s a pediatrician! What was I even thinking? I can’t live up to…”

“Live up to what, Carl? You both have gay parents. How can you be so tightly wound about gender roles? So you don’t make as much as she does. So what. There’s only one question you need to ask yourself. Do you love her?”

“Yeah,” Carl said mopping. 

“Ok. That problem’s solved then. What else. Let me have it. I’m on a roll here!” Rick said eagerly.

“I just want to make sure Enid and I have what Daryl and you have, dad. You guys never fight. You never-”

“Are you kidding me? We fight all the time! You used to live with us. You don’t remember us fighting? Hell, we just fought over an empty jar of pickles that Daryl left in the fridge instead of throwing away. You know what happened? Nothing. I yelled. He yelled. Then we curled up and watched American Pickers re-runs and fell asleep on the couch. No marriage is perfect Carl. If you think you are going to get married and ride off into the sunset without a care in the world you’re wrong. Marriage is work. But it’s worth the work if you’re married to the right person.”

“How do I know for sure, dad? Mom said yes to you once. You said “I do” to her. But you were wrong. I don’t want that to happen to me.”

Rick’s face fell. “I can’t tell you if Enid is the right one for you or not. But I was even younger than you when your mom and me got married. She was my first and only love. You have the luxury of having been able to date around a little more. You had a couple girlfriends. That Mika. Thought you loved her, right? At the time. But you didn’t propose.”

“I was like fifteen, dad. Pops had to chauffeur us around on our dates.”

“And Eliza senior year. Clementine. You were with her for two years in college. You didn’t propose to them, either. Why not?”

Carl shrugged. “Just didn’t feel like... I don’t know. It wasn’t everything.”

“What’s everything?”

“It’s like being funny and laughing. It’s understanding each other. Knowing what to say after a bad day. It’s wanting to be with each other all the time. It’s missing someone when they’re only gone a few hours. Wanting to tell them everything about your day. It’s …. you know. Stuff I’m not going to talk about with my father.”

“Sex, right. Got it.”

Carl laughed and took a last loud sip of his nearly empty root beer.

“So is Enid your everything?”

Carl smiled uncontrollably. “Yeah. She is.”

**************************************

Back at the shop Rick found Daryl buffing out the bumper of a maroon camaro. Rick slipped up beside him and kissed him like they'd been apart for a week, then shoved the McDonald’s bag into his chest.

“What's with the mid-day sugar, sugar?” Daryl asked.

“Just thinking that you're my everything. And I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Well, you probably would've been able to have pickles with your sandwich yesterday.”

“Eh, I can live without ‘em,” Rick said with a quick pat on Daryl's ass.

“Hey, gonna be late tonight by the way. Probably just grab dinner with Merle.”

Rick nodded and did his patented head tilt like he was trying to figure things out. 

Daryl continued, “Got a Ford F-150 coming in this afternoon and promised the guy I'd be able to get it done by the weekend.”

He opened the bag and started cramming fries into his mouth. Rick kissed him on his temple before he left and refused to freak out that this was the third time in two weeks Daryl would be home late. Daryl is not Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on _A Whole New Day_ \- More of Daryl coming home late for odd reasons. Oh no! Is something going on??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My standard unbeta'd warning applies.
> 
> Did I mention that this weekend was my one year fan-fic-iversary? I posted my first Rickyl fic on March 19, 2015. I did not at that time realize I would follow that with over 70 more! LOL! At least I'm going into year two being fully aware that I'm addicted and there is no end in sight!

It was a Thursday night. The wedding was two weeks away and Rick was in his recliner eating a shitty lean cuisine because his belt wasn't fitting so good anymore and he was running out of room to poke holes in it. It was 6:30 and Daryl had texted to say he was helping Merle move some furniture. 

That's fine. That's legit. Merle had furniture. And if he wanted to move it, Daryl would be the person he’d ask. In ten years Daryl never gave Rick a reason to question his loyalty or his love. Until recently for some reason. Maybe it was seeing Lori lately. Maybe it was their ten year anniversary, coming soon on Carl's wedding day. Maybe because there was some pressure to the way Carl held Rick and Daryl up as an example of what a perfect relationship was like. Whatever it was, it sucked. Because his heart knew he had nothing to worry about but he felt in his stomach like Daryl was hiding something. He was SHIT at keeping secrets. And something was definitely on his mind that he wasn't talking about.

It was eight before Daryl finally got home and Rick focused on trying not to pout.

“How’d the furniture moving go?” he asked, pausing the episode of Ice Road Truckers he was watching. Alone. 

Daryl shrugged. “‘S fine,” he said quickly. “Gonna grab a shower, man.”

Rick nodded and put the TV back on. That's fine. That's legit. If furniture was moved there would be sweating. That made sense. Rick wouldn’t dwell. Didn't Daryl always tell him he thought too much about stuff? Over-analyzed? Worried too much? That’s was what it was- He was thinking too much. Just because Lori started to disappear before she cheated on him didn't mean that Daryl was seeing someone else. It didn't. Just because she always raced home to shower after “book club” and “paint night” to wash the smell of Shane off her doesn’t mean that Daryl was in there washing anyone off. It didn’t. So Rick decided to buck up, shake off his paranoia and go into that shower and get himself a piece of his husband. Hell, Daryl was probably waiting for Rick to do just that. He’d fallen asleep twice earlier in the week without having sex which was really weird. He’d probably love for Rick to make a first move before it gets too late. 

Rick stripped and walked into the steam-filled bathroom.

“Hey, Tiger. There room for two?” Rick asked. He heard Daryl drop a bar of soap, then a bottle of shampoo, followed by muttered curse words.

“I’m actually just getting out,” He said as the water was shut off. Rick snatched up his pants and pulled them back on, suddenly bashful over how bold he was. 

Daryl stepped out grabbing a towel and drying off, his hair sopping wet and his muscles flexing as he rubbed the towel up and down himself. He was absolutely gorgeous and God, what would Rick do if he lost Daryl? He would never survive it. He almost wanted to cry just standing there watching his lover tug on sweatpants while avoiding eye contact. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Daryl. What are you doing?” He asked, his voice crushed.

“What do you mean?” He responded as he shoved the towel over the towel bar. Rick walked to it and unbunched it so it would dry out. 

“Something’s on your mind,” Rick said.

Daryl shrugged. “Nothin’s on my mind, man.”

“You’ve never turned me down for sex before,” Rick said, his eyes shifting over to the shower that Daryl practically jumped from to get out of having Rick join him.

“I ain’t turning you down, sugar. We can… ummm. Let me just grab a beer first and wind down then we can-”

“Fall asleep? Like you did last week? Twice? What’s wrong Daryl? You’re freaking me out.”

“Nothing! God, Rick. I love you. You know I love you-”

“I love you, too. And I know you. Something isn’t right. Am I… Am I just too hard to love after a while?”

“Oh my God, Rick,” Daryl whispered rushing to hug him. “This isn’t Lori. I'm not Lori. Jesus. It’s… nothing… it’s so stupid and-”

“So something _is_ wrong?” Rick pouted against Daryl’s neck, leaning in for the comfort of his embrace, his arms dangling by his sides as Daryl hugged him. 

Daryl backed up but kept his hands on Rick’s shoulders. “You always think too much.”

“Well, what is it? You love me but like… need some space or something? Or like just...the thrill is gone in the bedroom or something?” Rick knew he sounded pathetic. Christ he sounded like Daryl when they had fights in the first year they dated. 

Daryl dropped his head into his hands and spoke with his face hidden. “I will fuck you in like thirty minutes, Ok?”

“Umm… Ok. Why not now?”

Daryl dropped his hands, opened his drawer in the vanity and threw a pill bottle at Rick. Rick looked down and read the label. 

_Viagra_  
prescribed to Daryl Dixon  
Take one tablet as needed 

Rick quickly put a hand over his mouth to cover the start of laughter. Several incidents barreled into mind from late in the summer. Times Daryl...couldn’t rise to the occasion, but that shit happens sometimes when you’re stressed. Rick hadn’t given it a second thought.

“How long have you been taking these?” Rick asked, still covering his mouth and flinching at the sound of a laugh in between his words.

“Since you-know-fuckin’-when,” Daryl snapped. “Since I limped out those couple times in August. Don’t act like you don’t remember. And I know you’re laughing at me so just fucking drop your hand already. You ain’t hiding nothing.” He stormed past Rick to the bedroom.

Rick walked in behind him, reading the bottle. “Sooo… it takes thirty minutes to work?”

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is the worst fucking day of my life.”

“All these years I had no idea you were this dramatic of a gay. Christ, tiger. We aren’t as young as we used to be. And it’s been a stressful few months. These things happen. It’s nothing to be all secretive about.” 

Daryl scooted back on the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs, still sulking.

“Daryl. You know it's not just your cock I love, right?” Rick said, meaning for it to sound as ridiculous as it did.

“I know. But my cock’s like one of my best features.”

Rick burst out laughing. “All of your features are your best features,” he said crawling onto the bed.

“Go away, Rick. I need another twenty-two minutes.”

Rick straddled his pouting lover, held his head in his hands and kissed him gently, plucking at Daryl’s lips until they parted and allowed Rick to take his mouth, his breath, his everything.

“Don't need to be hard for kissing,” Rick murmured against Daryl’s lips.

Rick tangled his fingers into Daryl’s hair and massaged his scalp while he continued kissing. After several minutes of old-school making out, Rick felt Daryl’s hands brush his hips, sliding around to squeeze at his ass. 

“I bet you really feel old now. Your baby’s getting married and your husband needs viagra,” Daryl pouted between kisses.

“Nah, tiger. I just feel lucky and thankful and happy.” Rick rocked himself against Daryl’s crotch slowly and he felt Daryl harden beneath him. “Feels like the half hour might be up. ‘Cause you know… thangs are up…”

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to make Viagra references the whole time, I ain’t gonna be able to do it, man.” Daryl moved Rick off him and lowered him down to the bed.

“Ok, ok,” Rick conceded. “I won’t bring it up anym-” Daryl started climbing off the bed after the word ‘up’. “Wait! That one wasn’t intentional! That doesn’t count!” He tugged at Dary’s sweats and got him to at least climb back in bed. Rick put his hand over Daryl’s sufficiently medicated and now fully hard penis and couldn’t help but smile again. “I was so starting to worry about all your late nights at the shop and falling asleep before messing around. Thought maybe… Well, you know… just worried that-”

Daryl put a finger to Rick’s lips. “Rick, how many times have I told you about that overactive imagination? You know how much I love you.” 

“I’m just glad you’ll be coming home again every night. I hate eating lean cuisines and watching Ice Road Truckers without you.”

Daryl kissed at Rick’s temple and ran his hand down Rick’s chest. “Well, I have a meeting downtown tomorrow actually and probably won’t be back until-”

Rick sat up. “What? What meeting? What for? I thought all your running around lately was because of this? Avoiding sex or something.”

Daryl bit at a nail. “I got one other thing. I just haven’t brought this up because there’s a lot of parts and pieces to it and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to make it work and I don’t want to jinx it.”

“There's more than just the Viagra!?”

“I’m working on a present for Carl,” Daryl explained.

“I thought we were going to give him that pocket watch of my grandfather’s together the night before his wedding?”

“Rick that’s from YOUR grandfather. From the Grimes side of the family. I want to give him something from me. I have a lot of work to do on it and I’m not even sure if I can get it worked out. Can’t you just let me have this one private thing for a few more days?”

“Awww. You are as emotional about Carl getting married as I am,” Rick said, head cocked to the side and his hand on Daryl’s cheek.

“I just don’t want him to like…I want him to… you know... Stay at the shop. I’d miss him like hell if he left. He’s been pushing Merle and me about that whole business model he came up with, y’know to expand. Get another bay. Hire another guy. Get our inspection license so we can do that too. More ads to get in the simple ‘change my oil’ crowd instead of just collision damage. He’s excited about stuff like that. I want to keep him excited.”

“So are you gonna-”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let me just try to work it out, ok?”

“Yeah, tiger. You keep your little secret. I think it’s the sweetest thing ever that you’re so concerned about keeping Carl with you. I love how much you love our son.”

Rick pulled Daryl to him so that his lover’s head was on his chest and he rubbed his back. “He loves you so much,” Rick said. “We are going to be crying all over ourselves on the tenth.”

“Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“We gotta change the subject cause I ain’t wasting this boner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viagra! Nothing says old married sex like Erectile Dysfunction! Hope that wasn't taking old married sex a step too far, folks!
> 
> Up next on _A Whole New Day_ \- The rehearsal dinner and Daryl's gift to Carl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is unbeta'd! :-)

“So what do you think it is?” Michonne asked as she backed the patrol car into their spot and reached for the speed gun. 

“I guess trying to get a loan for the additional bay? Or like processing the paperwork for the state to get that inspection station certificate? I think he just wants Carl to see growth there so he won’t leave. He likes having our kid close. If it makes you feel any better, Daryl’s probably been lamenting over our baby growing up more to Merle than I have to you.

Michonne grinned. “Yeah, he’s a big old softy. That’s for sure. Giant heart- that guy.”

“I told you he has US paying for this damn wedding, right?” Rick asked, his voice raising an octave, still in disbelief.

“Yes, Rick. You’ve most definitely mentioned that several dozen times.”

They watched a few cars drive past before Rick started talking again. About the wedding. As usual. The wedding had been the topic of conversation every day in the patrol car for the past month.

“Well, tomorrow night after the rehearsal dinner, Daryl and I are taking Carl out for a drink and I guess I’ll find out what this whole gift thing is about.”

“So what do you have planned for your ten-year anniversary? It’s the same day, right?” Michonne asked as she followed a car with the speed gun and cursed under her breath when they were right at 55, same as the three prior. “Someone’s blinking their high beams for a warning. I just know it,” she grumbled.

“You know, I haven’t even thought about it. We’ve never been much for that kinda stuff anyway.”

“It’s a big one though, Rick. Ten years. I’d expect something if I were him. Don’t _you_ want him to do something special for you?”

Rick laughed and shook his head. He was a fucking man. He didn’t need to be wined and dined or bestowed with diamonds to know Daryl loves him. Would it be nice? Well, it wouldn’t be awful. But Rick knows them, and they are not the type to do gifts. 

“We’re watching our son get married. That’s the best anniversary gift I can think of.”

************************

It was the night before the wedding. The rehearsal dinner went as well as could be expected. Lori and Edwin were clearly in some kind of argument the whole time. Rick recognized her silent treatment and he even threw Edwin a sympathetic knowing glance at one point. Rosita had hit it off with Eric and the two were actively and excitedly talking about working together in the future, Eric as wedding planner and Rosita freelancing the wedding photos when she wasn’t on assignment from her news desk.

Daryl and Tara talked a lot about car engines, all kinds of words that went right over Rick’s head. He pretty much just knew “window washer fluid” and “gas” and that was about it. And frankly he wasn’t even good at those two. He had to have Daryl add the window washer fluid even though he showed Rick every single time how to do it himself. 

Carl and Enid sat at the head of the table and they were positively glowing. Once the evening wound down, everyone departed one-by-one until just Carl, Rick and Daryl were left. They moved from the small private room to the bar and ordered a round of Rolling Rocks. 

Rick patted Carl’s shoulder. “You excited?” He looked directly in his son’s eyes for the first time all night. There had been so many people talking at once, he hadn’t had the chance to connect. Carl looked absolutely petrified.

“I don’t know if that’s the right word.”

“Hey, kid. I was nervous too, man. It’s ok to be nervous,” Daryl said.

“I just… What if this isn’t the right... What if it’s like mom and-”

“Carl,” Rick said firmly. “Do not let what happened between your mom and me poison every move you make for the rest of your life. There is no crystal ball, buddy. Everything in life is a risk. You ask a girl out on a date- it’s a risk. You ask her to go steady it’s a risk. You ask her to marry you… hell yeah- That’s a risk. Every moment in life is a chance. The only thing you can do is decide if you are willing to take your chance or if you’re willing to let it go.”

Carl nodded, clearly understanding, and he lifted his beer and drank. 

“Christ, Rick. I feel like I should stand up and start slow-clapping,” Daryl murmured. 

Carl nearly choked on his beer from laughing. “Yeah, you’re right, dad. I get it. You’re right. I’m not passing this up. I just hope I can give her everything. And all I can do is try every day to do that.”

Rick pulled the gift-wrapped pocket watch from his coat pocket and handed it to Carl. “Just a gift.”

Carl opened it. “Dad,” he said touching the watch reverently. “This was grandpa’s. This means the world to you…”

“You mean the world to me, Carl. I want you to take this and remember how important time is. The thing Enid wants most from you is you. Your love, your time… just you. Don’t waste your time with worry. The Grimes men have always had a bad habit of doing that.”

Daryl started slow clapping. 

“You’re an asshole,” Rick laughed, as he balled up a bar napkin and tossed it at Daryl.

“I’m being sincere,” Daryl insisted. And if Rick squinted, he could tell there was a bit of emotion in Daryl’s eyes. 

“Well, thanks, guys. I love it. You’ve been the best parents a kid could ask for.”

“Here’s my present,” Daryl said as he slapped an envelope down on the table, nervously sucking down a long gulp of beer. “I don't know if you want it or not. It's cool if you don't.”

Carl looked at Daryl with the same curious head-tilt that he’d inherited from Rick.

“Thanks, pops,” he said looking over at Rick confused.

“Beats me,” Rick said. “He wouldn’t tell me what this was all about. He’s been keeping his very first little secret. I mean… actually this was his second little secret as of late. I mean… not that his last secret was about anything little. It was actually about something that's a perfect size, larger th-”

“Rick, enough,” Daryl said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh my god,” Carl whispered as he read the contents of the envelope. 

“What?! What is it?” Rick asked, trying to lean over the table to read it.

“All you have to do is sign that with a notary and you’re a business partner. Name changes to Dixon and Son’s Autobody. You got that list of ideas, extra bay and all that?… time to start implementing.”

“Oh my god,” Carl whispered again.

Daryl started twisting nervously in his seat. “I mean, if you don’t want it, you don’t have to. I just… It’s just an offer if you were interested.”

“You sons-of-bitches didn’t wait for me?!” Merle shouted as he made his way through the bar. 

“Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be here for the rehearsal dinner,” Daryl scolded.

“I don’t need to rehearse how to eat. I have it down pat. Gimme one a them Rolling Rocks, will ya, honey?” he shouted over to the waitress.

“What ya think, kid?” Merle asked a still shocked Carl. He looked up, clearly emotional and Merle turned his attention to Rick.

“Mary, did you raise this kid to be a sad drunk?”

Rick shook his head and shut his eyes. So much has changed over all these years… but Merle has certainly not been one of those things.

“I can’t believe you did this, Daryl!” Carl said, his voice so much more relaxed now than it had been lately, as if all the pieces of his life were falling right into place. 

“That mean you accept?” 

“Fuck yeah, man. I’ll make you proud, I swear.” 

“Carl, language,” Rick said out of habit.

“I know you will, kiddo,” Daryl said.

“Look, Linda. The kids a business owner. Of a GARAGE. He’s gonna cuss some. Do you need me to get you some smelling salts so you don’t faint?”

***********************  
Rick and Daryl were quiet on the way home, both thinking about the very long day ahead of them.

“I can’t believe you did that for Carl,” Rick said tenderly.

Daryl shrugged, still not one for making a big deal of things. “He’s my kid, man.”

“Was it hard to get Merle on board?”

“Nah. He loves Carl,” Daryl said. “Loves you too, just likes to be creative about showing it. Just had to deal with a lot of paperwork and lawyers and shit like that. That’s why I had so many meetings and late nights.”

Rick reached over and put a hand on Daryl’s knee. 

“I liked your little speech about time,” Daryl said, smirking over at Rick. “Can’t believe you didn’t lose that watch when you moved out of Lori’s. We lit out of there pretty quick as I remember. Didn’t even have time to draw a dick on anything.”

Rick laughed. “Didn’t have it yet.”

“What do you mean you didn’t have it yet? Thought your dad gave it to you on your wedding day.”

“He did. Our wedding day, not Lori’s. Ten years ago. When I married you.”

Daryl was quiet for a few minutes as they drove home with the windows down and the smell of fall swirling through the SUV. “I was never sure if your dad was just pretending to be supportive of us or if he really was,” he finally said.

“My father gave me that watch and gave me that same speech. And he told me that you look at me the way my mom looked at him and he knew right away when he saw it that this was real. And I finally got comfortable with Enid for that same reason. She looks at Carl the same way you look at me. And I know that’s real.”

“There’s a small chance I may not even need that little blue pill tonight,” Daryl said. “And by small chance, I mean there is something huge in my pants and I need to you drive faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on _A Whole New Day_ : The wedding!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, unbeta'd. Sorry! :-)

There was a day, many years ago, when Rick never would have thought he'd be grateful for Aaron Raleigh. But some things do change in this life. Eric may be the wedding planner, but Aaron was there every step of the way on damage control. Land’s End Accountant by day, Wedding Planning Crisis Manager by night.

The flowers that were delivered were yellow and not orange. The pianist had the flu. One of the bridesmaids ripped a seam in her dress and ten people showed up that didn't RSVP. Not a problem for Weddings by Raleigh. Aaron went to another flower shop while Eric was setting up and bought enough tiger lilies to add to each bouquet so that the orange would pop. He stitched the bridesmaid’s dress while Beth was still wearing it. He and Daryl set up another table for the extra people and Aaron sat at the piano himself and played “Here Comes the Bride.”

“You are never allowed to say anything negative about Aaron for the rest of your life,” Rick whispered to Daryl as the music started and Enid made her way down the aisle. Rick watched as Carl's eyes lit up at the sight of her. He was so happy. He was watching his future coming right towards him and it was clear that all of his previous worries were completely gone. Enid kissed Carl on the lips as soon as she reached him. 

“Ehem. You aren't supposed to do that yet,” Father Gabriel stage whispered to them followed by a church full of giggles.

“She loves that boy,” Daryl whispered. “No doubt. No doubt, man.” And he grabbed Rick’s hand and held it tight through the whole ceremony.

Rick sniffed back a few tears after Carl’s “I do.” “Sorry, I know you hate criers,” he whispered.

Daryl pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Rick. “I'll allow it today,” he teased, wiping a tear from his own eye with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Happy Anniversary, sugar,” Daryl whispered as he squeezed Rick’s hand.

Once the wedding part was over, the reception was much less about tears and much more about eating too much, drinking too much and laughing so hard you almost choked.

All the mandatory dances were danced, the uncles and friends that everyone guessed would get hammered, totally all got hammered. Carl and Enid did not leave one another’s side the entire evening and Rick hadn't stopped smiling.

Daryl and Eric escaped at one point to take care of decorating Carl’s car for when they left for their honeymoon. When Rick saw Eric slap the box of window markers in his husband’s hand, he quickly lectured Daryl that there better not be any dicks drawn on the bridegroom’s vehicle.

“You're always trying to stifle my creativity,” Daryl whined, stomping out behind Eric to legally vandalize Carl’s Civic.

By the time the cake was almost gone and Daryl and Rick had both danced with Enid and Merle had hit on every unmarried women on the guest list (and a handful of lesbians), it was time to send Carl and Enid off into the world as Mr. & Mrs. Grimes.

Rick and Daryl stood outside the venue together for twenty minutes after their son left as a married man, shaking hands and waving to guests as they drove out of the parking lot. When Lori and Edwin’s car went by, Rick caught sight of a rather modestly drawn dick on the lower corner of the back window. Small enough to probably not be noticed for weeks. When he turned to Daryl, his lover was already covering his mouth and snickering. 

“What? You said not to draw one on Carl’s car. You didn’t say not to draw one on anyone else’s,” he insisted innocently.

“Please tell me that was the only one.”

“They was _not_ the only one,” Daryl deadpanned.

Rick sighed and smiled. “Let’s head home, tiger. Been a long day.”

Daryl pulled the keys out of his pocket. He had planned to be the driver tonight and had stopped drinking hours ago. “Not yet, sugar. Got a quick stop to make.”

It was a beautiful Georgia evening, still about 75 degrees even in mid-October. Daryl claimed he was taking the scenic route home but Rick grew suspicious of his intentions as they turned onto the rugged gravel of King’s County Road. 

Daryl pulled over on the same patch of grass they parked in when Rick proposed and Rick was already grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, aren't you the romantic?”

“Ain't got the fire works, but it's a nice cloudless night to watch the stars a bit,” Daryl said as he climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked back to the truck bed.

Rick followed and was surprised to see their sleeping bags and pillows laid out already. He curled up next to Daryl, head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

“Told you we’d be forever,” Rick said.

“You did. And you were right. Can't imagine even a day without you, sugar.”

“I think today went perfect, don’t you?” Rick said softly as he traced his finger down the buttons of Daryl's shirt.

“Yeah. We got our boy hitched.”

“‘Member our wedding night?” Rick asked with a smirk as he ran a finger along the waist of Daryl's slacks.

Daryl chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Rick’s bringing their hands to his mouth so he could whisper-kiss along the back of Rick’s hand.

“Hard to forget my eager husband taking his damn clothes off before I even had the car in park and the garage door down. You know I didn't wash your ass prints from the hood for like a month.”

Rick put a hand to Daryl's cheek and kissed him, pressed his body against his husband's and moaned at the warmth he felt. He slid his hand down over Daryl's crotch.

“Is that something in your pocket or are you just- Hey! There's something in your pocket!”

Daryl laughed and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Ain't taking you parking for a second time without lube.”

Rick laughed. “Last time wasn't so bad. We went with celebratory BJs after you said yes. I'm really good at those,” Rick said, pleased with himself.

“You know that's the only time we did anything sexual outside. We should to that more often,” Daryl winked.

“We should do that right now,” Rick purred, pulling down Daryl's zipper. 

“You ain't afraid of getting caught?” Daryl asked.

“No one’s gonna catch us. It's late and this is an old gravel road. Hasn't been a single car driving past since we pulled over.”

“Well, I'm not scared either,” Daryl growled as he started loosening Rick’s tie.

Daryl peeled Rick's clothes off until he was completely bare, save for a pair of black trouser socks that Rick insisted he needed to keep on because his feet were cold. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours to the backdrop of evening crickets chirping and the smell of pines and honeysuckle from the nearby woods. When they finally had to stop to catch their breath, they just gazed into each other's eyes with dopey grins.

“Rick,” Daryl started but he lost the words before he could form them, emotion clear in his eyes. 

“Daryl,” Rick whispered, “Fuck me.”

Daryl’s pupils blew wide at the raw command and he climbed out of his pants, slamming his elbow on the side of the truck and not even stopping to register the pain. He grabbed Rick’s hands in his and gave them a romantic kiss then held them up over Rick's head, the way Rick got so excited about a few months back.

“Like it when you manhandle me a bit,” Rick confessed, still partially breathless from their kissing.

“I know.”

Daryl opened the lube one handed and before they knew it he was up to three fingers, pumping long and slow inside Rick. Rick groaned beneath him, murmuring Daryl's name and things like “yes” and “more” and “please”. When Daryl entered him, right out in the open, under the starry sky and the canopy of trees, Rick knew he wouldn’t last very long. With his hands still held firm over his head, their eyes locked. And right as Daryl reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around Rick’s swollen and leaking cock, Rick saw the red and blue lights and heard the blip of a siren and tires slowing to a stop on the gravel.

Daryl pulled out and both men scrambled for pants.

“Alright, kids. Get decent and come on down here. Let me see some ID’s.” The officer walked towards them but stood off to the side of the road waiting for them to climb out of the truck bed.

Jesus Christ. It was Shane’s voice.

Rick mouthed the word “Shane” to Daryl and Daryl burst out laughing.

“Not gonna be funny when I haul you-”

“Shane, dude. Don't haul us in. We surrender.” Rick hopped off the bed of the truck and Daryl climbed out after him, face flushed and hair a damn mess. Rick could only guess that he looked just as wrecked.

“Rick? Oh shit, man. Sorry - I…” Shane lost his words when he looked over at Daryl.

“You a statey now,” Rick asked, thumbs in his belt loops and trying his best to appear under control of the situation.

Shane looked over his shoulder at his State Police cruiser. “Yeah,” he said running a hand over the back of his head. “For a while now actually.”

“Daryl- this is Shane. Shane- Daryl.” Rick said awkwardly. 

Shane blinked rapidly trying to process the information. “Oh uh-”

“My husband,” Rick clarified. “Ten years today, in fact. We were, uh- just trying to recreate some old memories.”

“Oh! Wow. Ok. Well, nice to meet you, Daryl,” Shane said, reaching for a handshake.

“Guess I got you to thank for this,” Daryl said, nodding his head towards Rick. “Best thing that ever happened to me.”

The three men stood awkwardly waiting for someone to speak.

“He’s not drunk. You can field test him,” Rick offered.

“No, man. You’re cool. You guys have a good evening. Congratulations on ten years. That's a milestone,” he said with a tip of his hat. 

As he started turning away, Rick asked, “How you been? You ever settle down?”

Shane nodded and mimicked Rick's stance, thumbs in belt loops and a strong tall spine. “Yeah. Patricia. For a couple years. She cheated on me. Karma, right?” He laughed.

“I'm sorry,” Rick said. And he meant it. 

“And two years ago I met Karen. It's been good. Actually thinking about popping the question. Second time seems to have agreed with you, right?”

“I'm glad,” Rick said. And he was. He had to walk through every step and every day to fall into Daryl's arms. And although what Shane did all those years ago was horrible and unforgettable, in the end it landed Rick where he was. And he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

“Here you go,” Daryl said handing a card out to Shane. “If you're thinking of anything fancy, Weddings by Raleigh can throw together a hell of a shindig.”

Shane nodded, smiled and walked back to his car as he tucked the card into his back pocket. As they watched the patrol car tail lights disappear around the corner, Rick put an arm around his husband. “This has been one hell of a long day.”

“That your way of telling me your boner’s gone?” Daryl asked.

“Isn’t yours?” Rick laughed.

“No, Rick. It’s gonna be hard until it has a reason not to be. I’m medicated, remember. Mood killers don’t just cancel out science.”

“You are fucking adorable when you pout for sex,” Rick said, stating it like it was fact. “And it works as much today as it did ten years ago.”

And so they ended the day in each other’s arms, the same way they ended all their days, every day for ten years. And the same way they would continue to for the next ten years and the ten after that. Every day a new day to look forward to, a new day to love each other and a new day to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on _A Whole New Day_ : The Epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been unbeta'd this whole time, so why start now! :-)

“There's cheese in these eggs,” Daryl said suspiciously.

“Yes, you love cheese and I love y-”

“What did you do? It hasn't rained in weeks. Is it the car? The dishwasher? The lawn mower?” Daryl took another bite before he continued. “You look like you broke something,” He said as he pointed at Rick with another fork full of cheesy scrambled eggs. “Is something broken or is this one of those things where you’re gonna make me do something I don’t want to do?”

Rick frowned at the accusation. But in hindsight, perhaps he should start making cheesy eggs for no reason. “Well, you know how you really wanted that new crossbow and I saw it on sale and raced over to pick it up while you were in the shower?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “How do you always manage to have an excuse about being in the middle of doing something nice for me when you wreck stuff?”

Rick shrugged. “Cause I'm always doing nice things for you?”

Daryl kept his eyes on Rick as he sipped at his coffee.

“So... I got the crossbow and it was like twilight out. You know, not totally dark but getting dark, so I had the headlights on but-”

“So you left the lights on and now the battery’s dead,” Daryl finished for him.

“Yup,” Rick answered, twisting a curl and batting his eyelashes in a sarcastic attempt to be cute.

“You are damn lucky you are so adorable.” Daryl shoveled in the last forkful of eggs and finished talking with his mouth full. “I’ll go give it a jump before I leave.” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned down to give Rick a kiss goodbye.

“Thanks, tiger. I mean, it’s only fair. I gave you a jump when we got up,” Rick said with a wink. 

It was a typical morning for them, really. Well, the kisses and innuendo and flirty banter were typical. The morning sex was typical. But it wasn’t like Rick broke something every day. The thing the week before with the oven was because it was old and needed to be replaced. Not even Rick’s fault. It’s been over a year since he last left the window’s open on the SUV. And the blender thing… well, that didn’t even really count because Daryl didn’t HAVE to help Rick clean it up. Besides leaving the lid off wasn’t _breaking_ something. It was just forgetting because Daryl was wearing one of those sleeveless shirts and when he was scooping out some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream that he needed in order to pout over the series finale of American Pickers, his muscles were flexing and it was distracting. So that one was actually Daryl’s fault.

Regardless, with their eleven year anniversary (also known as Carl and Enid’s one year anniversary) coming up in two weeks, Rick and Daryl were still every bit as in love as they’d always been. They had a happy life and a happy family. Carl and Enid still came over every Thursday for dinner. More often than not, there was a lot of shop talk between Daryl and Carl because so much was going on with the new business model. But Rick knew that not a lot of other families saw their grown kids as much as Rick and Daryl got to see theirs. And he was grateful for it every day.

*************************  
“What. The fuck. Do you mean… you’re OUT of Rolling Rock?!” Daryl gasped. The new season of Pool League was not off to a very good start.

Andrea shrugged from behind the counter. “Sorry, baby. How about a Bud Light?”

“A Bud Light?” Daryl squeaked. “A Bud LIGHT?!”

Rick put a hand on Daryl’s chest. “It’s ok Andrea, let me give him a pep talk. We’ll take two Buds in the meantime.” Before Daryl could gasp dramatically, Rick added. “Not Bud Light. Regular Bud.”

Daryl scoffed and leaned back over the bar as he shouted to Andrea. “I am practically the REASON that Milton and you are together right now and that’s how you repay me? You let the bar run out of Rolling-”

“Daryl. Tiger. Let’s look at the bright side. Think of how good the next Rolling Rock will taste. It will give you something to look forward to.”

Daryl grabbed the bottle of Bud, took a sip and made a face. “Do we have Mint Chocolate Chip in the freezer. I am depressed, man.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I thought we were supposed to mellow as we aged. How is it you just keep getting more exasperated and dramatic?”

“That’s my baby brother you’re talking to, Tiffany. Do I need to break a chair over your head _already_? I just goddamn got here,” Merle grumbled as he stepped up to the bar. “Usually I like to wait an hour or so before I kick up a bar fight.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rick and Daryl said in sync.

“What!? You gays don’t have the monopoly on pool leagues. Talked to Abraham the other day and thought I’d come check it out. Maybe pick up some of King’s County’s eligible ladies between whipping your all’s ass each game.” Merle winked at Andrea. “How about one of them Buds, sweetheart?”

She put one on the bar. “I’m not eligible,” Andrea said. “Damn my luck.” She rolled her eyes at Rick and walked to the end of the counter to wait on Tobin and Eugene.

“Ew. Bud? What the hell are you drinking that for?” Carl asked. Rick spun around. 

“What the heck are _you_ doing here?”

“Good to see you too, Dad,” Carl said. 

“Carl! Carl! They ran out of Rolling Rock!” Daryl said, trying to get someone to be in as much dismay as he was.

“I mean, good to see you. What brings you out here?” Rick backpedaled.

“Enid and I were talking the other week after you and Daryl were telling stories about the league from last season and I thought…” Carl finished the sentence with a shrug. He looked over to Andrea and pointed to Rick’s beer to order one for himself.

Rick felt sick. This was how it started. This was how he and Lori first fell apart. Her chasing him out of the house to find activities he could do without her. Giving her time to do her own thing. With Shane. It was the beginning of the end of their marriage! In Rick’s case, it did end up a blessing in disguise, but Carl? He and Enid seem so happy. So perfect. It’s only been a year. Rick had felt certain he saw no sign of trouble. How could this be?

“So you’re joining the league?” Rick asked, attempting to paste on a very fake smile.

“Yeah. You guys have been talking about it for like a decade. Thought we could make it a family tradition.”

Rick didn’t want to panic. He didn’t. But he had to ask. “So was this your idea or Enid’s?”

“Enid’s actually,” Carl said as he took a first sip of beer. “This kinda sucks,” he said to Daryl after he made a face. 

“I know. I know,” Daryl said.

Enid. It was Enid’s idea to send Carl away once a week. It was like deja vu. Rick would have to be strong. Would have to be there for Carl. Whatever he needed. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Daryl always said Rick jumped to conclusions too quickly. 

Rick felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hi, Dad,” Enid said.

Daryl shoved his bottle at her. “Enid, taste this. It sucks.”

“Hey, pops. I’m going to take your word for it,” she said with a laugh. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Rick asked, his brows crinkled in confusion.

“Gonna play pool. You guys have been doing it for a dozen years. Must be fun, right? Thought we’d try it out.”

“You BOTH are gonna play?” Rick asked, his smile so wide it hurt.

“Yeah. Are you surprised because I’ll be the only woman on the league? Cause that’s pretty sexist,” Enid teased.

“Enid- you got any friends? Cause you’re right, sweetheart. We could use a little less testosterone around this place,” Merle said. “I mean, you and Mary here are the only two women. Let’s try to mix things up a little, right? I mean… you know.. if you got friends with giant racks and tight asses, let’s give ‘em a call.” 

“Enid, seriously… try this. Does it taste like piss to you?” Daryl insisted, holding the bottle in front of her. 

Enid looked over at Carl and smiled bashfully. Rick could see them passing detailed messages to each other with just a glance. The same way he and Daryl did and he was so damned relieved to see it. 

“Pops, man. She can’t drink right now, ok?” Carl finally said with a smirk. “How about if she tries some of your shitty beer sometime after March 27th.” 

Enid put a hand across her midsection as Rick’s eyes grew huge. 

“She’s pregnant! We’re having a grand-baby!!” Daryl shouted for the entire bar to hear. 

“I guess I should have said ‘we’re not really telling people yet’ a little quicker,” Carl said with a smile. Abraham, Tobin, Eugene and the rest of the league came over to congratulate the couple. And to congratulate the grandparents-to-be. 

Abraham bought a round for the league and Daryl finally cheered up because it was shitty beer but at least someone else was paying for it. 

While Abraham was filling in all the new people on the rules of the league, Rick whispered to Daryl, “We are going to spoil this little girl rotten.” 

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Daryl laughed. 

“Just got a feeling.”

So Tuesday night pool league became a family affair. They watched as the months went by, Enid growing bigger and bigger. She still played right up until the moment her water broke while she was playing Eugene on a Tuesday night in mid-March. It was a blur really, Eugene repeating “This is not within my skill set” over and over and everything shifting into slow motion. Rick watched as Carl went into action, helping his wife to the car, shouting over his shoulder telling Rick to let Tara, Rosita, Lori and whoever that new guy was know. 

Half an hour later, the waiting room was packed. Rick and Daryl sat holding hands. Rosita and Tara were both on cell phones excitedly making call after call. Lori looked happy. Happy enough, anyway. Happy as she’d probably ever be. She introduced Gregory and found a way to drop their address into the conversation so that we’d all know she pretty much lived in a mansion. She probably had all the material things she always wanted. But there was no fire between the couple. And Rick, for the first time, felt sympathy for her. She would never have what Rick had. 

A little after dawn the next day, Rick and Daryl were introduced to a beautiful baby girl with Carl's eyes and Enid's mouth. Judith was fast asleep in Carl’s arms when Rick and Daryl were allowed to come visit. The oogled over her for a good half hour, taking turns to give Enid attention too.

“You got a hell of a nice family here, son,” Rick said as Judith’s tiny fingers grabbed at his pinky. He looked down at her perfect little face. “This is going to be the start of a very, very good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! Sorry if the last few chapters seemed rushed. I was trying to keep up with daily updates but hadn't completely finished the fic before I started posting! Lesson learned! From now on, I will always complete everything first and THEN post!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind & funny comments. It's always so much fun seeing your work being enjoyed. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
